The present invention relates generally to a press apparatus for use in applying a heat transfer to a mug, cup, or similar cylindrical substrate, and more particularly to a transfer press apparatus having a flexible cuff assembly for applying pressure and heat to the substrate to accomplish application of the transfer.
It is conventional to provide a transfer press apparatus having a flexible cuff assembly movable from an engaged to a disengaged position, such that in the engaged position the cuff assembly applies an adjustable pressure and heat to a cylindrical substrate such as a mug, cup, or the like. The conventional transfer press utilizes an actuation assembly to apply the pressure and heat to the substrate. When the actuating assembly is activated, the cuff assembly is moved to the engaged position. In the engaged position, the heating element is pressed against the substrate by an outer portion of the cuff assembly. The outer portion of the cuff assembly provides the pressure required to transfer the image to the substrate and keeps the heating element flush against the surface of the substrate.
Although the conventional construction is effective for transferring an image to a substrate, the integrity and eventual failure of the heating element is the result of repeated compression being applied to the heating element. Failure of the heating element is a known problem associated with this type of transfer press apparatus. Therefore, a cuff assembly is needed that will overcome the problems associated with conventional cuff assemblies.